


Tongue Tied

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Feelings Realization, From Sex to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The second time they hadn't found any excuses, and in a silent agreement they had just decided that they could keep having sex, because there was nothing wrong with it.





	Tongue Tied

Hikaru brushed his hair, slowly.

He smiled while doing so.

There was something relaxing in seeing Takaki laying down next to him, covered just by a thin sheet, a flustered look on his face.

It was gratifying.

“Hikka!” the elder complained when Yaotome’s hands went from his hair to his neck and his spine, so light to tickle his hips.

“Ah, sorry.” he said, trying to stay serious. “It’s not my fault if I can’t be away from you.” he added, his voice meaning to sound playful, then he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, pressing his back against his chest.

He rested his forehead against his nape, breathing in his scent, closing his eyes and smiling instinctively.

He couldn’t think of even one moment where he had felt as good as he did when he was with Yuya, and it scared him a little.

When they had ended up in bed together the first time, they had both called it an accident.

They had been a little buzzed, at Yuya’s place after having spent the evening together, and Hikaru could barely remember what had happened.

But he remembered he had woken up next to him, he remembered how he had felt, how absolutely not weird he had found it.

The second time they hadn't found any excuses, and in a silent agreement they had just decided that they could keep having sex, because there was nothing wrong with it.

Neither of them was spoken for, and the whole thing didn’t seem to weigh on them.

That is, they hadn't found a good reason not to.

There was never something decided or pre-established; from time to time one called the other saying he wanted to see him, and they always knew what it was leading to.

It had been going on for months, and if for Yuya things worked fine this way, Hikaru always felt something different whenever he was with him.

He held him tight, softly kissing his shoulder, sighing and relishing the heat of that skin against his own.

“Hikaru, come on... I’ve got to go, it’s really late.” the elder protested idly, feeling the other’s hands move up and down his hips, in a caress that was almost instinctive.

“I don’t want you to leave.” he murmured, bringing his mouth to his back, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his spine.

“Yuya chuckled, trying to push him away.

“I don’t think I could do it again, I’m really tired. And anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow.” he insisted, but he closed his eyes and gave up trying to wiggle out of that hold, letting go to the feeling of Hikaru’s mouth on him.

The latter kept kissing him for a few minutes, caressing him, then he went back up and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“And I’m not asking you to have sex. I just want...” he bit his lip, holding his breath. “I just want you to stay, that’s all.”

Takaki arched an eyebrow, turning to look at his face.

“You’ve never asked me to stay. What’s changed?” he asked, smiling timidly to him.

Hikaru shrugged, holding him by his hips and doing his best to look casual.

“Nothing’s changed. It’s just that tomorrow we have to go to work together, so I don’t see why you should go back to your place, when you can stay here. Since it’s already late.” he added, hoping that he looked innocent enough.

He thought he had seen a shadow on Takaki’s face, but he decided he had just imagined that.

“Ok. If it’s no trouble...” he conceded, and Hikaru wished he had been a little more enthusiastic at the idea, but he thought that the mere fact that he had accepted was a good start.

He smiled tentatively, while the other kept a grave look that he didn’t like at all.

Then everything happened fast: Yuya pushed him with his back against the mattress and straddled him, leaning down to kiss his chest, with a whole new passion for it.

“I thought – ouch!” he paused when the elder bit him. “I thought you said you didn’t feel like it.” he pointed out, arching his back at the touch of his hands, suddenly become bolder.

Yuya shrugged, grabbing his hip and bringing his free hand to the younger’s cock.

“I’ve changed my mind.” was all he said, then he stopped looking at him, focusing only on what he was doing.

Hikaru felt him wrap his mouth around his cock and rolled his head back on the pillow, clenching his eyes and trying to enjoy it.

As much as Yuya’s tone hadn't convinced him, it was impossible for him to think straight now; he wondered if that wasn’t exactly Takaki’s goal, but he couldn’t find an answer and so he just let go and focused on what the other was doing for him.

He brought a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closed and arching his back, seeking more and more of that heat surrounding him, feeling Yuya cave to his touch and let him move as he pleased; so while Hikaru thrust inside his mouth he just moved his tongue on him, trying to keep it steady, to make him feel as good as humanly possible.

When Yaotome felt he was getting close he held him even tighter, pulling his hair, perhaps even hurting him, but making him keep still with his lips on him while he came inside his mouth, arching his hips higher and letting go with a chocked scream.

Then he kept his eyes closed, barely noticing Yuya pulling away and going to sit next to him.

When he partially recovered he turned, and was faced by his back.

Confused, he got closer and caressed his hip, trying to bring his hand down to his cock. 

But Takaki seemed to think otherwise.

“Let it go. I don’t feel like it.” he said, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from touching him.

The younger kept still for a moment, disoriented.

He really wanted to tell him something, ask him for an explanation, but it was like he was afraid of what the other was going to tell him.

He didn’t think he was ready to hear what Yuya had to say, so he just turned his back on him as well, muttering an awkward ‘okay’, covering himself and closing his eyes, aware that he wasn’t going to sleep anyway.

Only a few minutes later, he hear Yuya sit up on the bed and sigh.

“You can’t, can you Hikka?” he asked, staring at a spot in front of him and torturing his hands with his nails.

The younger got up too, opening his eyes wide.

“I can't do what?”

Takaki brushed his hair back and sighed again.

“Why do you want me to stay, Hikaru?” he asked, low, and this time he looked straight into his eyes.

Yaotome blushed, hoping that the elder wasn’t going to notice.

Was it so obvious, then?

So why hadn't he said something, why did he want...

He wanted to hear it, and as much as Hikaru had imagined that very scene too many times, he didn’t know if he was actually able to do it.

He bit his lip, turning so that he didn’t have to look at him.

“I told you why I asked you to stay, Yuu. It’s because tomorrow we...”

“Go to hell!” he interrupted him, getting up and starting to pick his clothes off the floor. “I’m going back home.” he informed him, and just then Hikaru got on his feet, grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t... don’t you want to stay?”

Takaki arched an eyebrow, sarcastic.

“Not if I don’t have a good reason to.”

Yaotome thought about it for a moment, then he got closer and pressed their lips together, opening them, brushing his tongue over the elder’s and bringing a hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss.

When he pulled back, anyway, Yuya’s expression hadn't changed.

“Nice try, but you’re going to have to try harder.” he said, crossing his arms, waiting.

Hikaru snorted, low, brushing his hands over his face and trying to get a clear idea of what he should’ve said.

But the more he looked at Yuya, the more he saw him expecting something from him, the more he convinced himself of the fact that it didn’t matter how he said it, as long as he did.

“Ok, Yuu. You and I... we’ve been at it for a while now, haven’t we? This thing of you and I sleeping together, no strings attached or... something.2 he paused, cursing within himself when he saw him frown. “Not that these past months haven’t been fun.” he rushed to say. “I like sex with you, and a lot. It’s just that lately I’ve been thinking that... well, it isn’t taking us anywhere, is it? I mean, having fun without having anything to worry about can be fun for a while, but then you come to a point where...”

He stopped when Yuya started laughing.

He froze, looking offended, but he waited for the other to stop before starting to talk again; or better, he would've done that, if he hadn't been preceded.

“Are you done?” the elder asked, still smiling, getting close and kissing him quickly, then he put his hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. “Yaotome Hikaru.” he said, solemnly. “I love you.”

The younger kept very still.

Then, slowly, he started smiling as well.

“Well, I figure that’s a nice reason to stay, don’t you think so?” he asked, feigning nonchalance.

“Hikka!” the elder scolded him, shaking his head.

Hikaru laughed, bringing his hands back to his hips and pulling him close.

“Takaki Yuya.” he said, mimicking the tone the other had used. “I want you to sleep here with me tonight because I love you.”

Yuya nodded, confident, then he went back to bed and dragged him along.

“I couldn’t have said that better.” he stated, lying down and resting his head on Hikaru’s chest.

Yaotome smiled, starting to caress his arm.

It had been natural telling him he loved him, just because it was how he felt, and because now he knew Yuya felt the same.

He held him tight, as if he didn’t want to ever let him go; and, actually, he didn’t.

But for that night he would've settled for the feeling of sleeping next to the man he loved.


End file.
